Обсуждение:Грядущие обновления/@comment-14789349-20140408033546
Bug Fixes: *You can no longer craft items or money by placing items in the trash *You can no longer sell your gold to NPCs *Music box/chest duping no longer works *Bunnies/Goldfish spawned from statues no longer drop money during a Bloodmoon *Active blocks will no longer become inactive with a chest on them *Fixed a bug that would cause a suitable house to be unsuitable *Crash bug where using Queen Statue would crash the game is fixed *Crash bug where reading a sign or tombstone would crash the game is fixed *Using Auto-Fill no longer puts coins in your chest *Fixed vines not growing in underground jungle biomes *Fixed highlight bugs for music boxes and timers *Fixed Dirt Rod bug *Fixed Fairy Bell timer bug where timer would display 59 seconds *Fixed Death Messages bug where it would only show the player name *You can no longer create unlimited boxes by creating ice blocks *Fixed a bug where Stained Glass would not count as a valid wall for NPC housing *Fixed a bug with Ocram’s hit box *Ocram’s Souls of Blight no longer fall to the floor *Fixed the “hidden” inventory slot bug (Vita only) *Touch controls are now disabled when using the Magic Mirror (Vita only) *Fixed a bug where NPC flags would not reposition when zooming (Vita only) *Fixed a bug with the “Back for Seconds” Trophy/Achievement *Fixed a bug where 1.2 armors would not count towards a trophy *Fixed a bug where you could obtain a trophy during the tutorial Improvements: *Players now have an option to choose how the Gravitation Potion behaves: Flip the world, or flip the character. *Players now have an option to turn off back touch (Vita only) *Map data is now saved locally for visited Multiplayer worlds *Multiplayer packet size has been further optimized *Multiplayer stability has been improved *Texture compression has been improved Mechanics and Gameplay: *Some items now stack to 999 or to 99 including ores and buckets (as per PC 1.2.3.) *The starting female clothes have been modified *There are several new hairstyles *Chest sizes have been doubled *You no longer need to jump to ascend single blocks *The hammer is now used for creating slopes, halftiles, and breaking walls only *The axe is now only used for chopping down trees and giant mushrooms *Pickaxes will now remove blocks, placeable objects, and items such as Life Crystals and chests *You can now paint any solid tile or item *Dye slots have been added *You will now start with 10 mana *You can now craft early game magic robes and staves *Bricks, wood, stone and glass all now blend together *Mana Crystals only require 5 fallen stars to craft, down from 10 *If water touches a halftile it will create a waterfall *Your world has a chance to get alternative ore as a replacement for copper, iron, silver, and gold *Your world has a chance to have a replacement for the Corruption *Your world has a chance to get alternative ores as a replacement for Cobalt, Mythril, and Adamantite *Your world has a rare chance to have a pyramid or living tree spawn during world generation each containing their own loot table *There is a new hardmode jungle temple *There are now beehives that can be found in the jungle *There are now several new backgrounds and tree variations your world has a chance to generate *Water will now change color based on the biome you are in and depth underground *Ropes are now found early game and can be used to craft rope coils for traversing the world *Chains can now be placed and used as a rope mechanism *Mushroom grass/seeds can now grow and spread above ground *There are now 3 colors for wires *Actuators can be used to make any solid tile active and inactive *There is 1 new liquid type that can be found in the Jungle *There are several new fountains that will change the color of water when they are placed nearby *Pearlstone bricks no longer spread hallow *Rain and blizzards have been added *There is a new snow biome with unique treasures and items for normal and hardmode *Enemies no longer trigger underground pressure plates *There are new pressure plates that can only be triggered by certain things such as the player, enemies, or both *Clowns will no longer blow up tiles *There are several new buffs and debuffs *There are now mini Capture the Gem addition to the game. You can craft large gems that draw a gem icon above the player holding the gem and if the player is killed the gem will be dropped next to their corpse *There are 2 new hardmode events *Werewolf form has been buffed and can take place every night *Broken armor debuff only lasts 2 minutes, down from 5 *You now use a pickaxe to remove armor from a mannequin *Players no longer take double damage in pvp *Items of the same type will now stack when next to each other *You can no longer become invincible when touching fire blocks *Increased speed at which you can buy stacks of things *The Halloween seasonal event has been added *The Pumkin Moon event has been added *Certain weapon damage stats have been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update *Certain drop rates have been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update (like Keymolds) *Cost for reforging has been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update (cheaper prices) Graphical Changes: *The sun is now brighter *Midnight is now darker *The sky has a smooth gradient *There are several items that have had graphical upgrades such as gems, colored torches, Minishark, Muramasa, Aqua Scepter, Starfury, etc... *There are now stalagmites, icicles, moss, plants, rocks, and other "piles" added to enhance the environment *There are several new mini caves that can be found with unique backgrounds *Each biome will now have chests and pots with unique graphics *The dungeon now has 3 unique textures/colors and furniture *Hell houses have been remodeled *Floating islands have been remodeled *Each biome will now have unique textures and wood types: *Corruption: Ebonwood *Jungle: Rich Mahogany *Crimson: Shadewood *Hallow: Pearlwood *Each brick now has its own unique texture *Each brick wall now has its own unique texture *Torches are now animated and can be placed on walls *There are several new tombstones *Titan, Spectral and Dragon armors now have unique sprites *Most console-exclusive enemies now have unique sprites *Tizona and Tonbogiri now have unique sprites Recipes/Items: *In total there are over 1,000 new items *There are 10 new ores *There are 4 new wood types *There are 31 new brick types *You can now imbue melee weapons *There are several new arrow and bullet types *There are several new crafting stations *There are several new wands used for crafting new bricks and brick walls *You can now craft bricks, walls, and furniture out of several new materials: *Slime, Bone, Mushroom, Living wood, Flesh, Silt, and many more! *You can now craft Jester Arrows *There are 12 new wing types *There are several new vanity sets *There are a lot of new rare drops added to enemies *There is an item in hardmode that allows you to change biomes *There is an item in hardmode that allows you to increase your max health *There are 29 new tinker combinations *Several new items have been added to the game that are used for crafting dyes *Starfury now acts as a melee weapon and has had its damaged increased *Aqua Scepter has been redesigned and does slightly more damage for less mana *Water bolt has been redesigned and does slightly more damage *Vilethorn does more damage and uses less mana *Magic Daggers have been buffed *All of the old classic armors can be found as rare drops and have the same stats as their current counterparts and count towards set bonuses *Items that were called dyes previously for crafting have been changed to thread *Chests now have larger loot tables *You can now make picks instead of drills and axes instead of chainsaws in late game tiers *Increased the drop rate of souls *Ocram now drops more souls *There are over 50 paintings that can be collected randomly throughout the world *Jungle armor no longer requires gems *Ocram’s spawn item’s recipe requires fewer ingredients *Titan, Spectral and Dragon armor require fewer ingredients *Sparkly Wings are now much easier to craft *The amount of meteorite required for crafting has been decreased *Meteorite armor has more defense and does more damage *Silt and slush can be extracted into useful materials, items, and money *Each boss has a rare chance to drop a placeable boss trophy *Hooks can now be crafted out of gems *Depth meter is no longer craftable *Stars can now be crafted with bottles to make a new light source *Floating island chests no longer require a key *Gems and bars can be placed *Items made from hellstone now require less hellstone *Almost all enemies (including console-exclusive enemies) have a chance to drop a banner *Console-exclusive Pet items now drop off enemies NPCS: *There are 8 new friendly NPCs *There are 4 new bosses *There are over 100 new enemies *Friendly NPCs will sell different items depending on certain conditions such as time of day or biome they are living in *Hardmode bosses have a chance to spawn on their own to help players progress through the game *Current hardmode bosses now do slightly less damage and have had their health decreased *There is a rare spawn mini boss that can be found during blizzards in the above ground ice biome *There are over 15 new pets that can be found in chests and dropped rarely off enemies *Early hardmode enemies now do less damage and have less health/defense. *Skeletron can now be summoned and has a small loot table Differences: *Console versions do not have 10 additional inventory slots *The Coin Gun is not (yet) implemented due to a different currency handling in the console versions causing the Coin Gun to randomly shoot coins of any value. *Some of the console exclusive music has stayed the same